Torchwood & Cie
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Dans le cadre d'ateliers Drabble (animés par la merveilleuse Elizabeth Mary Holmes), j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire sur Torchwood. je vous livre ici ces drabbles (textes courts d'une centaine de mots). Chaque texte a été écrit selon un mot imposé par l'un.e ou l'autre participant.e.
1. Virtuose

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**

 **Mot imposé : "virtuose"**

* * *

Encore un matin comme les autres, avec la possibilité que la face du monde change du tout au tout en quelques minutes à peine. Chacun était arrivé plus ou moins en forme, plus ou moins réveillé. Et chacun avait commencé son travail de manière plus ou moins efficace. Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée de l'archiviste, qui leur préparerait à tous un bon café. Lorsqu'il fut là, et que les cafés furent sur les tables de chaque employé de Torchwood, le leader s'exclama.

 **\- Haaa ! Ianto, je pense que nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que tu es un virtuose du café !**


	2. Sirènes

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Gwen Cooper**

 **Mot imposé : "Sirène"**

* * *

Sérieusement, qu'avaient donc les aliens ces derniers temps ? Ce qui passait par la faille avait de quoi étonner ! Comme si Cardiff n'avait pas assez à faire avec tous ces weevils dans les égouts ! Non, il fallait qu'un peuple de sirènes passe à travers cette maudite faille. Gwen se dit qu'heureusement ils étaient tombés dans la baie, sans quoi ils n'auraient pas survécu bien longtemps. Mais il fallait tout de même trouver le moyen de les renvoyer chez eux. Des sirènes dans la Baie de Cardiff, c'était sûrement trop pour la population. Et le gouvernement. Bref, ils ne pouvaient pas rester.


	3. Fraîcheur

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Ianto Jones**

 **Mot imposé : "Fraîcheur"**

* * *

Ianto resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son cou. Il aurait dû prendre une écharpe. L'air était frais en ce matin de début de printemps, dans le centre de Cardiff. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se lever si tôt, mais le Hub manquait de café et rien que pour éviter le regard déçus de ses collègues et de son amant, il était prêt à affronter la fraîcheur de l'air. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul magasin ouvert à cette heure-ci et il ne vendait pas du café exceptionnel. Mais il devrait bien faire avec n'est-ce-pas ?


	4. Lait

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages : Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**

 **Mot imposé : "lait"**

* * *

Ianto avait bien vite appris les goûts de chacun en matière de café. Tous le prenait à leur manière, sucré ou non, léger ou corsé. Jack l'aimait différemment selon son humeur ou le moment de la journée. Noir pour commencer la journée, au lait vers la fin d'après-midi. Et il était actuellement l'heure du café au lait. L'archiviste avait déjà servi tout le monde et il ne restait que Jack. Entrant dans son bureau après avoir frappé, il posa le café sur la table.

 **\- Votre café au lait monsieur.**

 **\- Quel genre de lait ?** Demanda-t-il d'un air coquin.


	5. Pastèque

**Univers : Doctor Who**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Ten, Martha Jones**

 **Mot imposé : "pastèque"**

* * *

Après avoir une énième fois sauvé le monde, le Docteur et sa compagne rentrèrent dans le Tardis. Ce dernier se tourna vers Martha.

 **\- Bon travail ! Je te propose des vacances. Tu aimes les pastèques ?**

 **\- Oui, pourquoi ?** Répondit-elle sans comprendre.

Le Seigneur du Temps actionna le Tardis et quelques minutes après, il invita d'un geste la jeune femme à sortir. Curieuse, elle poussa la porte pour découvrir une planète pastèque. Le sol était la peau du fruit et les quelques trous ci et là montraient qu'en creusant un peu, on tombait sur une chair rosée, juteuse et sans doute sucrée.


	6. Pute

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness**

 **Mot imposé : "pute"**

* * *

La tension était à son comble dans le hub. Gwen et Ianto avaient semblait-il commencé une guerre ridicule pour avoir les attentions de leur patron. Ils étaient actuellement dans la cuisine - ou la jeune femme était venu chercher l'autre, qui préparait du café pour tout le monde - et le ton était monté bien vite. Jack, qui était sorti faire une course, rentra au moment où Gwen, hors d'elle, hurlait à l'archiviste.

 **\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que finalement tu n'es qu'une pute ? Il se sert de toi pour se vider, c'est tout. Tu n'es rien de plus !**


	7. Spermicide

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages : Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato**

 **Mot imposé : "spermicide"**

* * *

 **\- Vous saviez qu'au 51e siècle on a inventé un spermicide vachement efficace ?** Demanda l'immortel lors d'un repas en commun.

Son équipe resta silencieuse un instant avant que tout le monde n'éclate de rire bruyamment. Jack haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander ce qui leur prenait. Gwen se reprit doucement avant de demander, souriante.

 **\- Tu veux en utiliser pour toi ?**

 **\- Mais non enfin !**

Cette idée semblait le choquer au plus haut point, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua un regard de Gwen en direction de Ianto, qui prit une jolie teinte brique. Tosh et Owen, eux, ne pouvaient manifestement pas cesser de rire.


	8. Mascara

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato**

 **Mot imposé : "mascara"**

* * *

Le nouvel an était pour le soir même et la nouvelle arrivée à Torchwood avait réussi à convaincre ses collègues de faire la fête. Ils seraient bien évidemment prévenu en cas d'alarme mais pour l'heure ils se préparaient tous à faire la fête. Ils se costumaient donc, puisque le thème de la soirée était de changer de genre. Jack, Gwen et Tosh trouvaient cela très très drôle. Owen et Ianto beaucoup moins. La japonaise essayait de convaincre ses amis de se maquiller.

 **\- Les gars sérieusement, ce mascara ne va pas vous manger ! C'est plus innocent qu'un weevil, vous savez ?**


	9. Pieuvre

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : K**

 **Personnages : Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**

 **Mot imposé : "pieuvre"**

* * *

Ianto ouvrit un oeil. Il avait chaud, trop chaud et il sentait un corps collé au sien. Il sentit des doigts parcourir son dos puis son torse avant que la bouche chaude de son patron de se glisse dans sa nuque. Cet homme était plus tentaculaire qu'un poulpe. C'était à se demander s'il était humain. L'agent tenta de se dégager, sans grand succès.

 **\- Jack ! On a pas le temps.**

 **\- Hmm… Prenons-le.**

 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai** , gronda le plus jeune alors que les main de l'immortel descendaient dangereusement sur son corps. **Tu as été une pieuvre dans une autre vie ?**


	10. Pérégrination

**Univers : Torchwood**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness**

 **Mot imposé : "pérégrination"**

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine revint à la base après des mois d'absence, une discussion avec Ianto s'imposa. Jack ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en avait envie mais c'était nécessaire. Il lui devait bien ça, surtout après lui avoir dit être revenu pour lui.

 **\- Jack, je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti. Je t'en veux d'être parti sans un mot et de ne rien nous dire sur tes pérégrinations. Tu peux nous faire confiance, non ? Me faire confiance ?**

 **\- ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour. Mais pas ce soir. Que je sois là n'est pas suffisant ?**


End file.
